The LS Hunterz Holiday Special
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Collection of one shots of how The LS Hunterz like to celebrate holidays with friends and family.
1. St Patrick's Day

**Author's Notes: Hey guys so this idea has been in my head for a while. This series is about how the LS Hunterz like to celebrate holidays. Sometimes there will be the odd party they like to throw. I know I'm a day late with the St Patrick's Day one, so happy St Patrick's day.**

"Happy St Patrick's day bitches." Ashley says while stepping into the LS Hunterz clubhouse. She took a sip of whiskey out the bottle that she had with her.

"Really it's 11 am?" Marcus says.

"I have a reason it's St Patrick's day." Ashley says.

"And you're not fucking Irish." Clint says looking at Ashley's green shirt that said _'Kiss me, I'm Irish.'_

"Good enough for me to kiss you." Jake says trying to kiss Ashley. Ashley placed a hand on his lips and stopped him.

"Try later on when she is drunk as a fuck." Lex says. Ashley flipping him before taking another sip of whiskery, Clint snatching the bottle and drinking a mouthful.

"Nice new Mohawk." Ashley says looking at his green Mohawk.

"Thanks. Check out what I did to the beer." Clint says showing the bottles of green beer. Ashley smiled.

"Did someone bring some Irish music?" Ashley asks.

"Made a playlist." Tommy says while playing some music.

"Now to decorate this place before everyone else rocks up." Ashley says.

 **Later that night…**

When Carly, Johnny, Franklin, Lamar, Jack, Sam, Rys, Trevor, Michael, Jimmy, Tracey and Immy showed up outside the LS Hunterz place, they could hear music playing and people cheering inside the place.

"Sounds like the party has already started." Trevor says while drinking some whiskery.

"You do realise that they do have drinks in there?" Carly asks.

"I don't really care." Trevor says before they stepped inside. LS Hunterz members danced to the music and were drinking whiskey or green beer.

"They did a good job with this one." Johnny says. Ashley came over.

"Hey you guys made it." Ashley says.

"You're not Irish." Trevor says seeing her shirt.

"So what? It's St Patrick's Day." Ashley says. The doors opened and Niko, Packie and Gerry walked in.

"Hey if anyone should be wearing that shirt it's me." Gerry says.

"Fuck off Gerry you're not having my shirt. Remember the last St Patrick's Day I celebrated with you guys in LC?" Ashley says.

"Oh yeah. Packie got pissed drunk and fucking got his name tattooed on his arm." Niko says, all four laughing as they remember that night, sort of.

 **17/3/2005**

"Fuck we're so wasted!" Gerry yelled as Niko, Ashley, Packie, Derrick and him stepped out of the club.

"I'm not drunk. I'm sober as hell. You lot are fucking drunk!" Packie says.

"Really?" Ashley slurred trying not to fall over.

"Yeah. Sober as a fucking lord!" Packie cried. Ashley lightly pushed him and Packie face planted into the ground, everyone laughing.

"Fuck you Ash!" Packie yelled flipping his middle finger at her.

"Go and fuck yourself!" Ashley says before falling and landing into Niko. The pair of tumbling to the ground.

"Kiss her Niko! She's wearing a shirt that says _Kiss me, I'm Irish._ " Derrick says. Niko quickly kissed Ashley as the other boys wolf-whistled.

"You what sounds awesome?" Packie asks.

"What?" Ashley asks while climbing out of Niko's lap.

"We should get tattoos done." Packie says.

"Fuck yeah! I'm in." Ashley says.

"Me too." Niko says. The five of the wandered to the nearest tattoo shop, since they couldn't find their cars.

"More drunks." A tattoo artist says as they stumbled into the tattoo shop. Packie walked up the woman.

"I want _Packie_ done on my left arm. Right there." Packie says while pointing to his arm.

"I'm going to get a bucking horse done on my neck." Ashley says to a male tattoo artist says.

"I like this one. Can I get it done my back along my shoulder blades?" Niko says showing a tattoo of a sniper rifle.

Once Niko, Ashley and Packie got their tattoos done, they all wandered out of the tattoo shop, in search of another bar.

 **Present time…**

"Fucking hell. Ashley get down from there!" Clint yelled as Ashley stood on the bar dancing like a drunk.

"If she falls we will take pics." Jake says.

"Fuck you Jake!" Ashley slurred before falling off the bar, Packie catching her.

"Did I ever tell you that you're awesome?" Ashley says while standing. She went to grab another beer, Clint stopping her.

"I think you have had enough for one night." Clint says.

"You can never have enough." Ashley slurred before passing out. Clint scoped her up and carried up to her office and placing her on the sofa bed and pulling a blanket over her. When he walked out, Trevor was looking in the other rooms.

"What do you think you are doing?" Clint asks.

"I can't find Carly and Johnny." Trevor says.

"Maybe their having their good old Irish luck." Clint says then started to laugh.

"Fuck you Clint!" Trevor yelled.

"Come on Trevor. Admit it you think it's funny." Clint says.

"FUCK YOU!" Trevor yelled, before a dart went into his neck and he fell to the ground. Clint looked up and seen Jack at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks man." Clint says.

"You're welcome." Jack says, while Clint start to drag Trevor's body. Jack helped him and they dragged it outside and tied him up in the back of his truck. Clint placed some duct tape over Trevor's mouth.

"Sleep tight T." Clint says before walking back inside.

 **The next morning…**

Ashley woke up and gave a small moan. Her head ached and her eyes felt like sandpaper. Ashley walked down the stairs and the sight she seen. Packie was passed out in a pool of his own vomit. Ashley sighed and rolled him out of it, looking over at the bar, Niko was asleep on one of the stools, while Marcus was passed out on top of it. Tommy and Lamar were sleeping with Juliet, one of the strippers from Vanilla Unicorn. Diamond and Lex were asleep together on the pool table. Ashley stumbled outside, seeing Trevor sitting upright in the back of his truck, tied up and had duct tape over his mouth.

"Fucking hell. What happened to you?" Ashley asks while ripping the duct tape off his mouth.

"I don't remember." Trevor says, while Ashley cut the ropes. Ashley laughed and the pair walked back inside. People were starting to stir and wake up.

"Did someone vomit on me?" Packie asks.

"I found you passed out in a pool of your own vomit." Ashley says.

"Well that would have been a good pillow Packie." Gerry mumbles from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey did anyone see Carly and Johnny together last night?" Trevor asks.

"Yeah she and Johnny left about 2 am." Niko says.

"It will be the luck of the Irish if she gets pregnant." Jake says.

"Don't fucking say that!" Trevor shouts waking everyone else up.

"Ow my head." Clint mumbles. Once everyone was awake and had some coffee, they all left, except for the LS Hunterz members.

"Time to do the clean-up." Ashley says. They all looked at each other.

"Fuck it. It can wait until tomorrow." Marcus says, all agreeing. The group left the place and went back to their homes.


	2. April Fool's Day

**Author's notes: Happy April Fool's day everyone. I don't know about you guys but I love pranking people. Enjoy the story and hopefully you guys have an awesome day filled with pranks and laughter.**

 **April 1st, Midnight, Trevor's caravan...**

Ashley, Clint, Rex and Tex picked the lock on Trevor's caravan door and snuck inside. The four of them placed their duffle bags onto the floor.

"You sure that he won't wake up?" Tex asks Ashley, while she was putting silly string onto Trevor's ceiling fan.

"Yeah, he's a Meth user. He won't wake up." Ashley says.

"Come on Tex. Don't chicken out now." Clint says and they sneaked into Trevor's room and start to put strings everywhere. Rex meanwhile was starting to fill a bucket up with glue and was hanging it up in the doorway. After they added the surprises to Trevor's caravan, the four quietly crept back outside and re-locked the door.

 **Out near Mount Gordo…**

Diamond, Lex, Chris and Trent were looking for the camp site that Sam and Rys were camping at.

"There's a tent over there." Chris says and they jogged towards it, finding Sam and Rys asleep in it.

"Alright, get on a corner boys." Diamond whispered. The four of them quite crept into the tent and grabbed onto a corner of the air mattress.

"One, two, three." Chris mouthed and they picked the mattress. The four of them carried it out of the tent and down to towards the river. They gently placed the mattress into the water and pushed it out.

"We'll come back in the morning and give ya a ride." Trent whispers. The other three had to clap their hands over their mouth to prevent them from laughing out loud.

"Come on. Let's go and put the For Sale sign out in front of Franklin's house." Lex says and the four of them ran back to Lex's truck, before speeding off.

Sam and Rys woke up, finding themselves in the river.

"ASHLEY!" Sam yelled, sounding eerily similar to Trevor. Rys and Sam heard a boat coming towards them.

"Hey, you need a ride?" Trent asks.

"Can you help us find her crazy ass sister, Trent?" Rys asks.

"It wasn't Ashley that did that. That was me. Happy April Fool's Day." Trent says while tossing two paddles to them.

Sam and Rys jumped on, Sam hitting Trent with the paddle and sending him flying into the river before driving off with his boat, Trent swimming to the shore and getting out of the river.

 **De Santa's house….**

"Alright Michael will be coming out any moment to get the morning papers." Jake says quietly while both him and Tommy hid in the bushes, with two large buckets filled with water balloons. They waited for another 5 minutes before Michael, looking quite sleepy walked outside.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Tommy and Jake yelled before start to throw water balloons at Michael.

"You two are so fucking dead!" Michael yelled.

"Oh shit! Run!" Jake yelled before him and Tommy climbed over the fence and ran for their lives.

 **Carly and Johnny's house...**

"Johnny do you hear that?" Carly asks. Johnny sat upright, hearing what sound like the of a chainsaw coming from down in the kitchen. The pair quietly got out of their bed and crept down towards the kitchen.

Carly swung the baseball bat as soon as she saw the blood, not knowing it was fake, and struck the 'intruder', Scott screaming as he fell.

"Fucking hell… can't you take a joke?!" Scott yells, him and his friend standing up.

"A joke?! You call this a joke?! You were hacking his leg off!" Carly yelled before seeing the fake leg.

"Relax, love, it's only fake. By the way my name is Bart." Bart says while climbing off the kitchen counter.

"Carly." Carly said simply before shaking his hand but Bart could tell that something was bothering Carly.

"I'm sorry if we gave that much of a fright." Bart says while attaching his fake leg back.

"It's not that… last April Fool's Day… Trevor pulled a prank that…" Johnny says.

 **Last year…**

"T?" Carly says before walking into the caravan… only to find Trevor on the floor with an axe lodged in his back, blood on his shirt. Not knowing the axe and blood were fake, Carly remembered the prank Trevor pulled when she and Ashley were kids and let out a horrifying scream, tears falling down her face… only for Trevor to stand up, shouting "April Fools!"

Carly continued screaming though, not hearing what Trevor said. It was when Carly starting hyperventilating that Trevor panicked and tried to calm her down.

"Carly, calm down, babydoll! It was just a joke, I'm not dead!" Trevor says, rubbing Carly's back as Ashley ran in, having heard the screams.

"Fucking hell! What's going on in here?!" Ashley says.

"Maybe I should've gone with a different-" Trevor says, Carly slamming her fist into her face.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, TREVOR PHILIPS!" Carly yells before bolting out of the caravan, Ashley pulling the fake axe out of Trevor's shirt.

"Nice one Trevor. Top effort." Ashley says sarcastically.

"What?! It's-" Trevor says.

"Don't you remember April Fools Day 1999?! Carly had nightmares of being chopped up with an axe for weeks after that!" Ashley yelled, Trevor remembering that day. "SHOOT THE MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled and the LS Hunterz started to attack Trevor with Nerf Guns.

Ashley left, finding Carly by the Alamo sea and walked over, sitting down next to her.

"I really hate Trevor sometimes." Carly says, her voice shot from screaming. Ashley pulled Carly into her arms, trying to comfort the terrified brunette. Next minute, Jake came up behind them and threw water balloons at them. Ashley pulled out the Nerf Gun that she was carrying and started to shoot at him.

After a while, both looked… finding Carly gone.

"Trevor went too far this time, didn't he?" Jake asks.

"Yeah he did." Ashley says. "Maybe next year we can get him back." She says.

 **Present time, Trevor's caravan...**

"I didn't think you'd be back for a while." Carly says, putting the fake pregnancy test in her shorts back pocket as Trevor walks in, Carly trying to keep calm but she was nervous that this prank wouldn't work.

"I had to call Sam and check on her… she hung up on me." Trevor says.

"After what you said last month, can't really blame her." Carly snaps, trying to convince Trevor that she was hormonal… and it was working. Trevor reached behind her, grabbing the test and seeing _Positive 2-3 weeks_ in the display screen.

"Let me make this clear, Caroline. I'm not happy right now… you're too young and he's… beyond words." Trevor says in a disturbingly calm tone after setting the test down, not knowing the test was fake.

"Trevor? Two words… April Fools!" Carly says, Trevor looking and finding the box, which had " _Joke pregnancy test"_ printed on it as Sam walked in.

"That's what you get for making her relive a childhood trauma last year!" Sam says.

"That was harmless, you two!" Trevor says defensively.

 **Franklin's house…**

Franklin was just watching some TV when his phone start to ring. The number was unknown to his phone and he went up answering it.

"Hello." Franklin says.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Clinton?" A woman asks.

"Yes it is." Franklin says.

"My name is Mandy Burns, I'm very interested in the house that you are selling." Mandy says.

"What house?" Franklin asks.

"The one that you have for sale up in Vinewood Hills." Mandy says, Franklin knowing who would be behind this prank.

"I'm sorry Mandy, but the house is not for sale. Someone is playing a prank on me." Franklin says.

"Hey Frank, it's Ashley." Ashley says, after taking the phone back from Hayley.

"Did you guys really prank call me?" Franklin asks.

"Yeah, oh by the way, I would remove that For Sale sign in front of your house before someone else ring to buy the house." Ashley says while trying not to laugh.

"You guys can do better that." Franklin says before hanging and walked outside. Suddenly Hayley and Ashley appeared out of nowhere and threw a bucket of glue and confit onto Franklin.

"Oh yeah Frank, we can do much better than that For Sale sign." Ashley says. Lamar and Immy came up behind Ashley and Hayley and attacked them with water guns.

"Really?" Ashley asks while turning around.

"We were aiming for Franklin but we thought you two were a better target." Lamar says.

"Screw you Lamar." Hayley says while folding her arms across her chest. Lamar laughed and walked over to Hayley, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. Hayley giggled and kissed him back.

"Come on babe, you can't stay mad at me for long." Lamar says.

Franklin looked at his phone, seeing a text from Carly.

' _They pranked you too?'_

' _Yeah. They attacked me with glue and confit.'_ Franklin text back.

"Got to go. We will see you guys later on tonight." Ashley says before she and Hayley jumped into Ashley's Jeep and sped off to Jack' house. The other LS Hunterz members were already there pulling all of Jack's furniture out of his house and were putting it on the roof of the house.

"Good thing that he's not home." Ashley says while grabbing onto an armchair and dragging it outside.

 **Half an hour later…**

Jack pulled up, seeing that all of his furniture was on his roof.

"No fucking way." Jack says before taking a picture and sending it to Carly.

' _Look at what they did to my house!'_ Jack texts her.

' _That's it! Get the others and stop by mine and Johnny's house, we're gonna trick the Trickster!'_ Carly replies. When Jack got there, Michael, Tracey, Jimmy, Immy, Franklin, Sam, Rys, Trevor and Lamar were waiting for him.

"Alright. Who is sick of the LS Hunterz pranks?" Carly asks.

"All of us, they threw me and Rys in the river!" Sam says.

"I don't know how they got all my furniture onto the roof!" Jack says.

"There's 15 of them Jack. They left all these surprises in my caravan, I got attacked by water balloons, glue, air horns and then they made me think my truck was broken." Trevor says.

"Which is why-" Carly says, handing Trevor a grenade launcher. "-you can use this, it's full of stun grenades." She says.

"But what if they don't realise that they are fake and they start shooting at me with real bullets?" Trevor asks.

"I picked up on a few of Ash's pranks when I was younger, I know what to do." Carly says.

 **Later that night, South LS warehouse…**

"Carly? Where the hell is she?" Tommy says after he and the LS Hunterz walked in.

"We got dragged away from our own party to find that she's not here? Come on let's get out of here." Ashley says.

Clint tried to open the door, finding it bolted shut. "Aw fuck. Door will not open." He says.

Ashley heard the windows break and saw several grenades from every direction fly in.

"Take cover!" Ashley yelled, all the LS Hunterz diving for cover and pulling out their guns. "Hold the fort." Ashley says while climbing out behind a 40 gallon drum. She picked up one of the grenades. Tommy walked over and looking.

"They're fake!" Tommy says.

The grenades went off, blinding Ashley and Tommy, Clint and Jake running over to them.

"Ow! My fucking eyes!" Ashley yelled.

"Incoming!" Clint yells as several more grenades flew in through the windows, going off and blinding him, Jake, Scott, Lex and Marcus.

"Fucking hell!" Marcus shouts.

Ashley regained her vision, grabbing her phone and seeing a text.

' _Happy April Fools Day, Trickster! :-)'_

"Come in you guys! We will not bite!" Ashley yelled.

Clint heard a crazed scream as he looked, seeing Carly flying through the window on a rope and her crashing onto him, Jack doing the same to Ashley as the others walked in.

"Impressive guys. But too bad-" Ashley says before pulling on a chain, water balloons falling on everyone. "-that we figured out what you little bitches were plotting." She says.

"You were going crazy with the pranks, we had to do something to get your attention." Johnny says, pulling Carly up to her feet so Clint can stand up.

"Next time you want to plot something. When you meet up as a group turn your phones off." Tommy says.

"So we got a little carried away." Trevor says, throwing a water balloon at Carly and Johnny when they kiss.

"Come on guys. Let's go back to the LS Hunterz place and party." Clint says.

When they got back there, Jake noticed that Carly wasn't drinking any alcohol and walked over.

"Hey, bud. What's up?" Carly says.

"Why no alcohol?" Jake asks.

"Someone's gotta try and stay sober." Carly says, Jake not believing her. Suddenly the lights went out and the music stopped.

"Fucking hell! Power's out. Clint, let's go and check it out." Ashley says, both her and Clint trying to go outside to find the doors wouldn't open.

"Ha-ha, you guys what the fuck is going on?" Ashley asks Carly.

"Nothing. We didn't plan this one." Carly says. She walked over, trying to open the door and looked out the window. "Damn it, Benson!" She shouts, seeing who locked them in and cut the power. Next minute there was these shouts of aliens and 4 of them came running down the staris. Everyone screamed and tried to open the doors.

"Got ya!" Niko says while taking off his mask. The other three did the same thing, revealing Packie, Roman and Gerry.

"You've got a lot of nerve to do something like that to my place." Ashley says.

"My fucking ears! I'm fucking deaf, you complete pricks!" Carly shouts, unable to hear anything now.

"Oh, nice one, Niko!" Johnny says sarcastically, helping Carly sit down.

"I swear to god if you fucked our powerbox for good, you will be paying for us to get a new one." Ashley says before she, Tommy and Clint walked outside.

"Chill out, no damage-" Roman says.

"Shut up, Roman!" Niko snaps at him.

"What? So we clipped a few wires, this was Sam's idea to begin with!" Roman says, Sam glaring at him. The lights came back on and music start to blast the room.

Carly and Johnny walked outside, Ashley walking over to them who was sucking on her finger, from it getting burned by one of the wires.

"She can't hear right now, I'm gonna take her home. You burned a finger again?" Johnny says.

"It was Tommy's fault, I paid the price for his stupid mistake. Hopefully, Carly will be alright in the morning." Ashley says.

' _Hopefully, yeah. Remember the last time this happened?'_ Carly mouths to Ashley. Ashley nodded before she went back inside.

"You just let them leave?!" Trevor shouts.

"So fucking what?!" Ashley yelled back at him.

"Jake said Carly hasn't drank any alcohol lately and you remember what he said on St. Patrick's day?!" Trevor says, downing another shot of whiskey.

"Scott, two beers please." Ashley says while Trevor downed another shot. Quickly Ashley stuck some superglue to side of Trevor's beer. Trevor picked it up and drank a mouthful, before figuring out what Ashley did.

"You fucking didn't?!" Trevor asks, remembering Ashley pulled the same prank when she was 11. Ashley held up the tiny tube of superglue while laughing.

"Oh yeah, I fucking did!" Ashley says.

"Ashley!" Trevor shouts. Ashley climbed off her stool, laughing the whole time, she walked over to where Clint was dancing and the pair of them start to dance together.

"If they want to have kids, let them have kids!" Scott says. Trevor rolled his eyes and kept drinking. After about his second beer, Trevor looked around seeing that Ashley and Clint have disappeared. He walked up the stairs up to Ashley and Clint's office. Opening the door he didn't find them in there instead he found them outside in the backseat of Clint's Impala.

"Get your fucking hands of my fucking daughter boy!" Trevor shouted.

"Oh fuck!" Ashley shouted. Clint jumped into the front seat and started the Impala up. Trevor ran after them as they sped off.

"Wait until I fucking get my hands on you, Clint McCall! She's too young to be with you!" Trevor yelled.

"Jeez man. They love each other, just leave them alone. Also, leave Carly and Johnny alone." Tommy says.

"Ashley and Carly are both too young to be with Clint and Johnny." Trevor says.

"Shut up!" Diamond says before whacking Trevor with a frying pan.

"Well that shut him up real good." Tommy says as Trevor fell down to the ground.

 **The next morning…**

Ashley woke up on the backseat of Clint's Impala, Clint's arms wrapped her. Ashley looked out the window and seen that they were near the Vinewood sign. She replaced her head onto Clint's chest, Clint stirring as she did.

"Best April Fool's day yet?" Clint mumbled.

"Yes it was. Let's see what we can come up with next year." Ashley says.


	3. 4th Of July

**Author Notes: Happy 4th of July, hope you all have an awesome day! Co-written this with RedRose85, read her stories, she's an amazing writer and you will love her stories.**

Carly screamed and bolted upright when she felt a bucket of ice being thrown on her, Jake jumping back when Carly screamed.

"Jake, you damn idiot! I was asleep!" Carly yells, the front of her racerback tank top sticking to her 3 ½ month pregnant stomach.

"Crap, tiny's hormones are going crazy, Scott!" Jake shouts outside.

"Well then run for your fucking life! Run like your ass is on fire!" Scott says, Jake bolting out of the room.

"Scott, whose idea was this?" Carly asks after coming back, changed into some dry clothes.

"It was Jake's, I got dragged into it." Scott says. "Hey you still coming to the river?" He asks.

"Yeah, just don't toss me into it like you did to Sam." Carly says, Jake sneaking back into the living room but Carly grabbing him by his shirt collar. "I don't think so, young man. Not without a talk." She says.

"Ha-ha, you're in trouble." Scott says in a sing-song tone.

"Midnight, help!" Jake shouts as Johnny and Midnight walk in.

"Do I even want to know what you did Jake?" Midnight asks.

"He threw a bucket of ice on me while I was sleeping!" Carly says, Jake trying to run… but stopping when Midnight aimed an arrow at him as Johnny walked over to Carly, hugging her. Jake started to nervously laugh.

"Look, it was harmless, I wouldn't hurt Carly or her and Johnny's kid, Midnight." Jake says.

"Just behave yourself Jake, no more of these wake-up calls." Midnight says, putting her bow and arrow away.

Carly grabbed her phone when it chimed, seeing a text from Ashley.

' _Hey. Any idea what the gender is yet?'_

' _Won't know for another month but most of the LS Hunterz are betting that it's a boy.'_ Carly replied

' _Yeah, that's because what Tex thinks it's going to be_. _Still all good for today and tonight?'_ Ashley texts back.

' _Aside from Jake throwing a bucket of ice on me earlier, yeah.'_ Carly texts before seeing Trevor outside. ' _Aw, fuck. Lunatic's outside.'_ She texts, Midnight seeing Trevor

' _Want me to come over and deal with him"_ Ashley texts back.

' _Aunt M is headed outside.'_ Carly replies, protectively rubbing her stomach as Midnight walks outside.

"Drop that knife!" Midnight says.

"No! She's not having a kid, not on my watch!" Trevor yells.

"You were okay with me having Jackson and Annie, so why can't you be happy for Carly?" Midnight asks.

"She's too fucking young, Midnight-" Trevor says, cut off by an arrow lodging into his left knee, making him scream and fall. Midnight looked behind her, seeing Carly holding a customized crossbow.

"Next one goes into your fucked up heart if you don't fuck off, Trevor!" Carly shouts, Midnight and Johnny carefully approaching her and trying to calm her down. "He's never gonna be okay with me growing up and having kids!" She says, tears running down her face.

Trevor tried to stand up, only to be knocked down again, this time by Ashley smashing a brick into his head.

"Ashley!" Trevor yells.

"Back off or the next thing I will do is break your neck." Ashley growled.

"Why am I being treated like a traitor?! Carly couldn't keep her fucking legs shut!" Trevor yells.

"Because you are a traitor! You've been trying to kill Carly and Johnny's baby! You lied about being happy for me and Clint when we first started to date or did you forget the fact that you cut the brake lines to his Impala?! Should I keep going down the list?!" Ashley says.

Trevor stood up and pulled the arrow out of his leg.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell before I let that mistake be born!" Trevor says.

"Then bundle up." Ashley says before walking into the house, closing and locking the door.

"Why couldn't someone had killed him after the Ludendorff bank job?" Carly says, her and Ashley hugging.

"Yeah instead Dave had to kill Brad." Ashley says.

Later at the river, Scott tried to set a firecracker off near Carly and Johnny only for Sam to smack him upside his head.

"Ow! Raven, what the hell?!" Scott says, calling Sam by his nickname for her. The sounds of Trent's boat caught their attention as it came around the corner, Tommy and Jake hanging onto the biscuit for dear life.

"Trent, head for that ramp and send Jake flying!" Carly shouts.

"Tiny's still pissed at you, Jake?" Trent shouts over the noise of the boat engine.

"I guess she is!" Jake shouts.

"Hang on for life Tomboy!" Trent says before turning the boat right, Tommy hanging on and Jake flying off the biscuit, bellyflopping into the water.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Clint says.

"Tiny!" Jake shouts after resurfacing, Tommy jumping onto him and sending both underwater again.

"Nice one Trent!" Carly yelled.

"You're welcome!" Trent yelled driving the boat back towards land. Ashley and Clint were next on the biscuit.

"Uh, guys?" Carly says, realising something was wrong. "Tommy and Jake should've resurfaced by now!" She says, startling Ashley and Clint. LS Hunterz members started to run into the water and swam out to where Tommy and Jake were last seen.

"Got them!" Lex shouts, him and Marcus resurfacing with Jake and Tommy, helping them out of the water.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw a knife wound on Jake's left foot and one on Tommy's right leg… the wounds matched the pattern of Trevor's K Bar knife.

"That tears it!" Clint says, diving into the water and resurfacing with Trevor, bashing his face against the rock repeatedly until Trevor started trying to swim for it, Ashley and Clint chasing after him, Trent revving his boat and Scott, Chris, Derek and Luke jumped in, chasing after Trevor as well.

"Got him!" Chris says, throwing Trevor onto the shore and pinning him down.

"Fucking traitors, all of you!" Trevor rages, Johnny stepping in front of Carly as Sam, Rys, Jack and Immy also stayed near her.

"Get some rope or cable ties. We going to leave the military a present." Ashley says.

Derek ran to the truck, returning to the group and finding that Ashley was holding Trevor's knife to his throat.

"You attack my friends, yet you call us traitors, Trevor?! Carly's not betraying anyone by having a child!" Ashley shouts as Derek and Luke tied Trevor up.

"Fuck you, Ash! How can you do this to your own dad?!" Trevor yells.

"How could you repeatedly terrorize your niece because of her choices?!" Ashley demands, punching Trevor and knocking him out.

Ashley walked over to Carly, Johnny, Sam, Rys, Immy and Jack when the others left with Trevor.

"Maybe leaving him tied up for Fort Zancudo soldiers to find will finally knock some sense into him." Sam says.

"I doubt it. You know what? Let's light off some fireworks, it's dark enough out here now." Carly says, Ashley grabbing some M80s and a lighter.

"Wait, let's do the bonfire first." Ashley says.

"Alright." Carly says, Johnny and Jack going and returning with tree branches and stones, setting them up and Ashley lighting them, everyone sitting down around the fire.

Trevor woke up, tied to a utility post just outside of Fort Zancudo.

"The hell are you doing out here?" Mikey Klebitz asked after walking outside the main gates and approaching Trevor.

"My daughter's friends decided to protect Carly, who's pregnant with Johnny's kid!" Trevor growls.

"Safe to say you earned this, trying to kill my niece or nephew!" Mikey says, the fireworks going off.

"Aw, fuck! Now I'm missing my favorite part of the 4th of July!" Trevor shouts after Mikey blindfolds him and Midnight walks over to them.

"Now I missed you, M." Mikey says, him and Midnight hugging.

"I missed you too Mikey." Midnight says.

"Hey, at least take this blindfold off!" Trevor says, Midnight punching him.

"Midnight!" He shouts.

"You ain't been treating your family nicely, T!" Midnight says before looking at Mikey. "I assume that you will take care of this?" She says pointing to Trevor.

"Yeah I will. Go and enjoy the fireworks M." Mikey says before they hug, Midnight running back to Packie's car and climbing onto the roof.

"Trevor being taken care of?" Packie asks when Midnight climbed onto the roof.

"Yeah he sure is. We should get going back home. That poor babysitter will be wanting to get away from our little terrors." Midnight says. Packie wrapped his hands around Midnight's waist.

"Let's just stay out here for a while longer." Packie says, kissing Midnight's neck.

"Alright another 5 minutes." Midnight says.

"5 minutes? Is that all I get?" Packie asks, kissing her.

"Okay maybe 6 minutes." Midnight says, Packie kissing her. "7 minutes." She says.

"So everytime we kiss, it's another minute?" Packie asks. Midnight smiling.

"Don't push your luck Packie." Midnight says.

"Will I push my luck if I did this?" Packie asks, reaching for Midnight's indigo short sleeved shirt.

"Maybe we should move this to the backseat." Midnight says.

"You thinking of giving Jackson and Annie a little sibling?" Packie asks.

"Yeah I am. We've always wanted a big family." Midnight says.

A few minutes later, Scott was walking back to his Hexer when he saw the windows of Midnight's Dukes car fogged up and saw the car rocking back and forth, Scott shaking his head.

"Typical." Scott says.

"They trying for baby number 3?" Scott heard, looked behind him and saw Carly.

"Who knows with those two. I thought Midnight might be getting too old to have another baby." Scott says.

"Well, women have been known to have children later in life." Carly says, Scott seeing that Carly had been snacking on sour cream and onion potato chips, judging from the empty bag in her hand.

"Damn it, those my favorite kind of chips." Scott says.

"I usually favor jalapeno kettle chips but not nowadays, the little one doesn't like them." Carly says.

"She thinks they're too spicy?" Scott asks.

"Who started that betting pool anyway?" Carly asks.

"I think it was either Tommy or Jake." Scott says.

An hour later, Midnight bolted up as Benson knocked on the driver's window.

"Wake him up, get dressed and get on home, Mrs McReary!" Benson says, Midnight nudging Packie.

"Who's there?!" Packie asks, bolting upright and opening his eyes as Midnight tossed his clothes to him.

"It's Benson telling us to go home." Midnight says.

"Fuck, Jackson's gonna be pissed at us!" Packie says as they get dressed.

"Yeah I know. The babysitter is going to be wondering where we are as well." Midnight says.

The two ended up back home, finding that Camari was asleep on the couch, Jackson to her right and Annie to her left.

"I'll wake Camari up and take her home, while you get the little ones to bed." Packie says quietly.

Midnight nodded, Packie easily picking Camari up in his arms as Midnight took the kids upstairs. Packie put Camari in the passenger seat before getting in and driving off as Camari opened her eyes.

"Annie loved the fireworks but I think they hurt her ears." Camari says as Packie drove at a normal speed.

"Yeah she's a little bit sensitive to loud noise, doctor says it will get better as she gets older. Sorry that me and M were not home sooner, we just lost track of time." Packie says.

"It's okay… I was like that at her age, children are sensitive to loud noises." Camari says.

"Well something must have being wrong with Jackson, he was never as sensitive to loud noises." Packie says.

"Well, what were you like at that age?" Camari asks.

"I hated loud noises because my brothers would fight… but I felt worse for Katie. She actually witnessed a really violent one between Gerry and Francis when she was a bit older than Jackson… scared the hell out of her. She stopped being a kid after that." Packie says as he stopped outside Camari's apartment in Hawick, Camari hugging him before getting out and walking into the apartment.

The next morning, Carly was waking up and stretching her arms over her head as she looked down, Johnny wrapping his arms around her.

"Won't be much longer before I won't be able to see my own feet." Carly says, Johnny kissing her forehead. "Scott still thinks that you and I are having a girl." She says as they kiss, Scott walking into the room.

"Scarred for life, scarred for life!" Scott shouts, running out of the room.

"Come back with some strawberry pancakes, please?" Carly asks.

Scott ran outside, almost getting hit by Clint's Impala before Clint slammed on the brakes and got out, walking over to Scott.

"Scott, you alright, buddy?!" Clint asks.

"Yeah I'm all good." Scott says.

"Then why did you just run into traffic?! I could've killed you by accident!" Clint says.

"Because I was scarred for life, that's why." Scott says.

"No, it's because he's a bit crazy!" Carly says, in the doorway and still in her pajamas.

"Ah… you walked in on them kissing, pal?" Clint says, Scott nodding at the same time that Packie and Midnight's car was pulling up.

"What's going on?" Packie asks.

"Scott's freaking out again." Carly says as Johnny walked into the living room, dressed in jeans and a _Los_ _Santos Rock Radio_ shirt.

"Scott you really need to stop freaking out." Midnight says, helping Jackson and Annie out of their car seats.

"Yeah, Uncle Scotty!" Three year old Annie says, Jackson running over to Johnny and trying to crash tackle him to the ground.

"I may be getting old Jackson but not to the point where I can be tackled to the ground!" Johnny says, picking five year old Jackson up.

"What's my little cousin gonna be, Uncle Johnny?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah Uncle Johnny, do you guys know yet?" Annie asks.

"Not for another month, Annie… but what are you hoping it'll be?" Carly says as she and Annie hug.

"Girl." Annie says.

"No way, it's gonna be a boy." Jackson says.

"Girl!" Annie says.

"Boy!" Jackson says, jumping out of Johnny's arms.

"GIRL!" Annie yells.

"BOY!" Jackson yells back.

"Alright you two that's enough." Midnight says.

"No more yelling or we'll go home." Packie says.

"Oh, alright." Annie and Jackson say simultaneously as Johnny walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Another 4th of July over with… what do we do for the next holiday?" Clint says.

"What we do best, party until the sun comes up." Scott says.

"You guys do that, Johnny and Carly will have to slow down." Packie says. "And probably me and Midnight will have to as well." He says.

"Sibling!" Jackson whispers.

"A boy, right?" Annie whispers back, Jackson nodding.

"What are two whispering about over there?" Carly asks.

"Oh, nothing." Annie says as Carly's phone rang, Carly answering it.

"Morning, Tomboy." Carly says, Tommy surprised at her cheerful tone.

"No hormonal rages right now?" Tommy asks.

"Shut that hole in your face, Uncle Tommy!" Jackson says, Midnight laughing.

"Jackson… did you learn that from Ashley?" Midnight asks.

"I heard her say it to Uncle Lex once." Jackson admits.

"I will be having a few words with her soon." Midnight says.

"I said worse when I was Annie's age and Madam Godzilla tried to move out and take me, Jimmy and Tracey with her." Carly says, startling Midnight.

"Wait until our little one starts mouthing off!" Johnny says after putting the freshly cooked pancakes on a plate.

"Oh yum! Pancakes!" Jackson says.

"You've already ate." Midnight says.

"It's alright, M. Plenty of food to go around." Johnny says as he walks into the living room with two plates, setting them in front of Carly and Jackson before Midnight walked into the kitchen, finding a box of herbal tea instead of coffee.

"No coffee here anymore!" Carly says after hanging up her phone, unaware that Tommy was in the doorway.

"What the-" Tommy starts to say.

"Don't start Tommy." Ashley warns him.

Tommy nodded, walking into the kitchen… deciding to try some tea.

"I don't know about this one, it smells funky." Tommy says.

"Just give it a try, I thought you like oranges and pomegranates." Carly says.

"Tommy's turning into a hippie!" Scott yells, seeing Tommy with the herbal tea.

"Shut it, Scott!" Tommy says before drinking the tea. "Hmm… that's actually really good." He says.

"Oh my god! My best friend has turned into a hippie! What is wrong with this world?!" Scott says, burying his hands into his face.

"Scott, drinking tea doesn't make anyone a hippie! I've drank it since I was 16 and look at how I turned out!" Carly says, drinking the tea that Johnny had handed her.

"There is a difference between you and Tommy. You don't look like a hippie, Tommy does. Before you know it he will be a vegan and sitting on his ass, smoking pot." Scott says.

"What's pot?" Jackson asks.

"Good one Scott." Midnight mutters.

"I'll… explain it when you're older, kiddo." Scott says, Jackson looking at Carly.

"Auntie Carly?" Jackson says.

"Wait until you're older, buddy." Carly says, the two hugging.

"I can tell you what pot is." Jake says walking into the room.

"Jake, he is 5 years old! Knock it off!" Carly growls, startling Jake.

"I wasn't really gonna tell what it really is." Jake says.

"Jackson, remember what I called Uncle Jake?" Annie asks.

"Overgrown man child!" Jackson says.

"How about calling him Uncle Dumbass?" Tommy asks.


	4. Halloween

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone. Have an awesome time whether you are getting treat or playing tricks. Spend my night watching heaps of horror movies. Written this one with RedRose85 so Happy Halloween, Rose :)**

"Ha ha, Scott." Carly says sarcastically as Scott tried to sneak up on her with a fake knife and an alien novelty hand, Carly rubbing her 6 ½ month pregnant stomach as Sachi kicked.

"Jake, the plan didn't work!" Scott says as Jake walked into the house, followed by Nicole and Skye.

"Goddamn it!" Jake yells.

"Hey, no swearing!" Carly says.

"Tiny, Sachi will start swearing no matter who she hears it from." Jake says as Ashley and Sam walked in, dressed in skeleton costumes, Jake hiding behind the couch.

"Ash, what happened to dressing up as Harley Quinn?" Scott asks.

"I changed my mind about that one." Ashley says.

"Oh okay. I better get going, need to do my makeup." Scott says.

"Wait, what are dressing up as?" Carly asks.

"Jeff the killer." Scott says.

"Good luck with that one, at least you ain't dressing up like a creepy clown." Carly says as Johnny walks in with a Jack-o-lantern.

"Trust me tiny, I'm going to look super creepy." Scott says as Paul walked in dressed as Balloon Boy.

"Hello. Would you like a balloon?" Paul asks.

"Maybe we can fill some up with fake blood and throw them at Trevor's caravan." Johnny says.

"I got this one for him, it's extra safe." Paul says, holding a blown up condom.

"As much as I like Halloween, it brings out the crazies in this town." Carly says, Paul nodding in agreement.

 **10/31/11, Paul's P.O.V**

"Look over there." Trent says, pointing out a tiny girl dressed in a werewolf costume… that makes her look much older but girls do tend to dress scantily on Halloween and get away with it.

"Why would you want to scam someone on Halloween night?" I ask.

"Because it what we do best." Trent says.

"Alright, let's do this." I say.

Trent and I walked across the street, approaching the girl who couldn't have been any older than 14.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Trick or treat." Trent says. "Or die." He says, holding up a bloody knife.

"Nice try, assholes!" She says after pulling out an SNS pistol and aiming it at us… oh, shit! She's gonna kill us!

"I'm out! Defend yourself buddy!" Trent says before running off.

"You son of a bitch!" I yell, the girl lowering her gun.

"Oh no, no one's going anywhere." I hear… before feeling a small impact in my neck, falling down to the ground as my legs stop obeying me. "How's this for trick or treat?" I hear… it's a girl's voice, before it all goes black…

When I woke up, I was tied up in a chair in a dark room, Trent in the same condition across from me, also awake.

"Now look what kind of mess you've gotten us into!" I say.

"What do you mean, what kind of-" Trent starts to say… before someone stands between us, bending down.

"Ho ho ho, bitches." The girl says, dressed in all black, including a black wool mask, apart from a multi coloured clown wig on her head.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?!" I say.

"It's the early Santa Clause, bitch. You… buy my mixtape." The girl says… wait… what?!

"Is this some kind of joke, kid?! Because this is too far!" Trent says.

"Oh no, this ain't no joke, boys." The girl says, removing her wig and mask… and I know I've seen her somewhere before… on the… oh good god no!

"You're… Colour Wheel!" Trent says, about as shocked as I am.

"Let me go! I had nothing to do with this!" I yell.

"One point, buddy. And the both of you ran up on that girl, and Halloween is the one time I turn my efforts around from killing to peace keeping… so, welcome to my Halloween house. I'm gonna leave the room now, and in 10 minutes, your arms and legs are gonna be released… and then you've got 15 minutes to get out of this house before you drown. And the reason it's 15 minutes…" The girl says before clicking her fingers, water starting to gush in from the air vents. "Because that's not 15 until it starts, that's 15 until it's full and you've got no air left… start counting, pals." She says before, as she said, leaving as I feel water starting to soak into my shoes, and it's nothing more than freezing water either.

"Well I think I woke up in a fucking Saw movie. Thank you Trent!" I say, yelling the last part.

"Hey, I just wanted to scam the little werewolf… oh, you don't think Colour Wheel kidnapped her too, do you?!" Trent says

"Right now all I give a fuck about is getting out alive!" I say angrily.

"Well… after we do, you want to-" Trent starts to say.

"Don't you dare ask about another scam attempt! This has to be the point where it goes way too far, we're gonna drown in 15 minutes, that's not before I'd say we'll probably freeze to death in 10 with how cold this water is! This is where a line has to be drawn, bold and in thick charcoal!" I say, starting to shiver a bit from the water rising… moments afterwards, however, somehow the ropes around our ankles and wrists untie on their own.

"Let's find a damn way out of here!" Trent says, grabbing me and taking both of us out of there.

 **Present time…**

"She really got you good, didn't she boys?" Carly says after Trent had walked into the house.

"Shut up." Trent says.

"We got out and looked back at the house, there were rivets and rubber all around the windows, that old mansion was really a big drowning box!" Paul says.

"She… don't attack me after I say this… Nicole told me the day after that you guys were never really in any danger. There were vents under the carpets on the floor." Carly says.

"Are you fucking shitting me?! I nearly froze to death that night!" Paul yells.

"It's my own method of sophisticated torture, usually." Nicole says after walking in. "I can control the speed of the water, the temperature of the water, everything. I could've killed the both of you in there, made that water flow in in under 2 minutes rather than 15, made it below freezing too… but that wasn't my intention. I kept it at a temperature where it wouldn't have made your blood cold, just your skin, and if you hadn't found your way out, I would've stopped the water at the last second and the next thing you would've remembered would've been waking up with your faces in trash bags on the LS dump." She says.

"We thought you were gonna kill us if tiny didn't!" Trent says, Carly grunting and rubbing her stomach as Sachi cracked a rib.

"I would've, actually… because of the thing with the knife, just think yourselves lucky that you didn't enter room 12. If you had, the door would've locked behind you… then knives on robot arms would've started quickly moving out to the middle of the room, gradually increasing in how many of the 300 moved out at once." Nicole says.

"Well, if it had been Tommy, you probably would've killed him at the time. Now you see him as an older brother." Carly says.

"I guess… doesn't mean I wouldn't give him a touch of frost, mind you, I've got environmental controls in there too. I can simulate anything from a summer heat wave in Vice City to the 3 month winter in the Arctic." Nicole says.

"Answer me one thing… how long did it take you to build this thing?" Trent says.

"The house, was already there. As big as it is, it hasn't been lived in since the last family strangely just upped and left in 1976… so I got the house itself for just $250, environmental and water control stuff took nearly a year to install and perfect." Nicole says.

"How the hell did you do it with all your assignments and contracts?!" Trent asks.

"The contracts are the reason it took that long… without them, I could've probably got it done in half that time." Nicole says.

"Well maybe one Halloween when Sachi's old enough to understand it, we can show the house to her." Carly says.

"Yeah… maybe see if she can beat 7 minutes to get out too." Trent says.

"7 minutes? No wonder you guys weren't too pleased when you showed up at my house the next day." Carly says.

"Damn right, that place is huge, it's a damn maze in there!" Paul says.

"The designs were… actually drawn by an officially insane person in 1876, apparently all the winding corridors, stairs that lead to nowhere and all that would confuse the rageful spirits that were following him… then in 1882, a builder saw it as some kind of 3D art rather than a maze for ghosts, and by 1902, there the thing stood… if all the corridors were in a straight line, it'd go from Paleto Bay to the truck stop and halfway back." Nicole says.

Carly was about to respond when lightning struck outside, making everyone jump out of their skin.

"Weird, not a cloud in the sky." Carly says.

"I wonder if they're confused in that house of yours-" Trent starts to say.

"Tell me how I know those exact words were gonna come out of your mouth." Nicole says.

Sam stood up and walked to the glass doors, seeing a special effects box and Tommy near it.

"Hey, why not come and say hello, Tomboy?" Sam says loudly so the others could hear.

"Thomas Mikaelson LaFort, are you trying to give us heart attacks?!" Carly says angrily as Tommy walked in.

"Damn, tiny's mad!" Tommy says.

"Yeah I am! And what the hell are you meant to be?!" Carly says looking at the costume and makeup Tommy had on.

"A drag version of Marie Antoinette with her throat slit open. Got the idea from a YouTube guy called Pinkstylist." Tommy says.

"Good luck with that one, Tommy." Lex says.

"Don't need luck my friend." Tommy says.

"I think he means good luck on not getting beaten to death. There are still some people with old fashioned values in this state." Jake says.

"Aw come on. I spent ages on this." Tommy says.

"Carly, what about your costume?" Lex asks.

"What I want to know is who dared you to pick it out for me." Carly says, remembering that Lex had bought a goblin costume for her. Lex and Jake looked at Tommy, Carly narrowing her eyes at Tommy.

"Tommy… fess up, man." Jake says.

"Aw, go try it on, tiny." Tommy says.

"Yeah come on tiny." Lex says.

Carly and Johnny stood up and walked into the master bedroom, Carly getting the costume out of the closet.

"Those two are gonna be the death of me one day." Carly mutters, Johnny wrapping his arms around her waist and lightly rubbing Carly's stomach, Carly grimacing as Sachi kicked her in her ribs again.

"A little trick or treating won't hurt… let's have some good ol fashioned fun, darlin." Johnny says before they kiss.

After a few minutes, Carly and Johnny returned to the living room, Carly dressed in her goblin costume as Hayley, dressed as a vampire, walked into the house.

"Hey, where's Lamar?" Carly asks.

"I'm not sure." Hayley says as Scott walked back into the house.

"Shh, go to sleep." Scott says, holding a bloody knife up.

Carly grabbed the taser and shot it at Scott, who screamed as the taser wires hit him below the belt and jolted for a few seconds until the knife fell and Carly stopped, Scott trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell tiny? That's what Jeff says." Scott says.

"I just… freaked out a bit when I saw the knife." Carly says, putting the taser down. Scott put the knife down and walked over, pulling Carly into a hug as Johnny put the taser in his jeans pocket.

"Sorry tiny, I was just joking around. What do you think of my smile?" Scott says, pointing to the long, bloody smile he had painted on.

"Perfect for Halloween… hey, do you still have any of that fake blood left?" Carly says as they let go, Carly whispering her plan to him.

 **A while later…**

Trevor jumped back as he heard something hit the side of his caravan, ran outside and saw the pieces of balloon on the ground and fake blood on the caravan wall. He heard a noise, turned and saw a glimpse of Carly in her goblin costume hidden behind a fence.

"He's headed this way, jump him, you two!" Carly says into her headset to Scott and Johnny, both tackling Trevor to the ground.

"Hello Trevor." Scott says.

"Fuck you three! I'm sick of things being thrown at my home on Halloween!" Trevor yells.

"Okay fine. How about a little nap then?" Scott asks.

"Whatcha gonna do, put me in a headlock?!" Trevor yells, unaware that Jackson, Annie, Packie and Midnight saw and heard everything.

"You shouldn't swear around kids Trevor." Midnight says.

"Why would he care what he does around kids?!" Jackson says.

"That is true. Do you guys want a really good scare?" Scott asks.

"Scott, I don't want the kids to be having nightmares for weeks." Midnight says.

"Scare? What kind of scare?" Jackson asks.

"Are you sure kiddo?" Scott asks.

"Yeah." Jackson says.

"Go to the LS Hunterz clubhouse, they're turned it into a haunted house." Scott says.

"Can we go Mom? Pretty please?" Jackson asks.

"I don't Jackson, I'm worried about you and Annie having nightmares from this." Midnight says.

"Please?" Jackson asks, Midnight sighing.

"Mom I don't want to do this." Annie says.

"You don't have to sweetie, Daddy and Jackson will go together, only if they want to." Midnight says.

"Yeah I'll be alright to take Jackson." Packie says, Jackson cheering.

When Midnight, Annie, Carly and Johnny ended up at Midnight and Packie's house, Carly decided to sit down and try to relax but from the look on Carly's face, Johnny could tell that Sachi wasn't making it easy.

"She's giving you a hard time, isn't she, darlin?" Johnny says, resting his hands on Carly's stomach.

"Little ones usually do." Carly says, the two kissing as Annie walked back downstairs after Midnight helped her change out of her Batgirl costume and into her pajamas.

"Speaking of little ones, Annie do you want to show them what your little brother or sister looks like?" Midnight says, Annie picking a sonogram of a 10 week baby and handing it to Carly.

"Aww… I bet it's a boy." Carly says as Annie rested her hand on Carly's stomach, flinching a bit as Sachi's kicking made Annie's hand hurt.

"Does that… hurt you when she does that?" Annie asks.

"Sometimes… Sachi's daytime is our nighttime, she's usually quiet during the day." Carly says, handing the sonogram picture to Midnight. "You and Packie ready for baby #3?" She asks.

"Yeah and we're planning to not have anymore after #3." Midnight says.

"Carly and I want ours close in age so the second one might be born in about two years from now." Johnny says.

"How many do you two want?" Annie asks.

"Four… after that, it might be a while before a fifth one." Carly says.

"I hope that this one is going to be a girl then she and I can play dolls together." Annie says.

"Not all girls are alike, kiddo… I didn't play with dolls." Midnight says.

"You didn't?" Annie asks.

"I was mostly a tomboy… and more like a second mom to your uncles when I got older." Midnight says.

"Did they cause trouble like Trevor does nowadays?" Annie asks.

"Yeah a bit." Midnight says.

 **The next morning…**

Carly stretched her arms over her head as she opened her eyes, Johnny opening the door and letting Paul and Trent in.

"Where's your tooth, Trent? And why are you and Paul scraped up?" Johnny asks, noticing Trent's gold tooth was gone after closing the door.

"I took it out for last night and some people didn't like being scared in the haunted house." Trent says.

"I've told you not to jump out at them, yelling " _Trick or treat or die!"_. So who ganged up on you two? Ballas, Vagos or Aztecas?" Carly says as Paul climbed up onto the bed.

"Just a bunch of random people, that decided to get drunk in a haunted house. I was dressed up as Michael Myers and they didn't like that much." Trent says. "There's a life lesson kiddo. Don't dress up as Michael Myers and scare people in haunted houses." He says, lightly placing a hand onto Carly's stomach.

"Trust me, she won't…" Carly says as Sachi kicked while asleep, Trent placing his right ear near Carly's stomach and hearing Sachi snoring lightly.

"Cutie." Trent says.

"Yeah, she is. She was moving her fingers around during one of the checkups." Carly says.

"That's really cute." Trent says.

"It is… she's gonna break a lot of hearts when she's older." Johnny says, him and Carly kissing.

"Yeah she sure is." Trent says, as they heard Lex scream from the kitchen.

"Lex?!" Carly called out.

"I'm good tiny. Just fell out of the cupboard, that all." Lex says.

"I've got him." Johnny says, going into the kitchen to help Lex up before grabbing the frying pan, some pancake mix and a box of blueberries.

"Oh, thank god, I thought you were going to hit me with that for a second." Lex says.

"It's not the first time a frying pan has been used as a weapon… one of my friends got the better of me when I tried to scare her one Halloween night." Johnny says, thinking back.

 **10/31/92, Johnny's P.O.V**

"Rawrr!" I scream when I'm close enough to Gionna, who responds by crash tackling me and then starting to slam her fists into my head!

"Get out of here, you damn monster!" Gionna yells, me thankful that the werewolf mask is thick enough to protect my head from her tiny fists… and then I feel something heavy slammed into my head repeatedly.

"Help! Get her off me!" I yell after hearing footsteps and feel Gionna being pulled off of me, taking the mask off and seeing Midnight restraining her… but Gionna has a frying pan in her hands!

"Johnny?" Gionna says, heavily out of breath. "I… I'm so sorry." She says as I stand up, resetting my broken nose.

 **Present time…**

"A tiny 12 year old beat you senseless with a frying pan?!" Lex says in disbelief before laughing a little. "I shouldn't laugh but that is a bit funny." He says.

"She was small but Midnight taught her how to fight… and rather small for a 12 year old, Gionna had been born prematurely by about 2 months." Johnny says, Lex looking at him in slight shock.

"What is it about being born prematurely?" Paul asks.

"Gionna was rather small for a long time… she... stopped growing for a bit after being attacked." Johnny says, showing Paul a picture of a younger Gionna, Paul noticing the scar that ran down the left side of Gionna's neck.

"What happened there?" Paul asks.

"Someone… decided to try to take her innocence… didn't exactly work the way he intended because…" Johnny says, Paul putting it together as Carly walked into the living room.

"When someone decides to traumatize someone that young and scar them for the rest of their life, they deserve to be bashed to death." Carly says.

"Yeah they do." Paul says.

"Alright, let's change the subject. What kind of party should we plan for Thanksgiving?" Johnny says, setting the cooked pancakes on a plate for Carly, who kissed him before beginning to eat her breakfast.

"One where it won't end with a food fight at the clubhouse like last year." Lex says.

"Hey, Niko started that one!" Paul says.

"Well I don't care, someone slingshot a chicken bone into my back." Lex says.

"That one… might've been tiny." Tommy says after waking up.

"Why can't you keep your mouth shut, Tommy?!" Carly says after she finished eating, Tommy noticing the scent of peppermint herbal tea.

"Don't let Scott smell that." Tommy says.

"Scott's passed out in Mrs. Anderson's yard, Tommy." Carly says, Tommy waking up completely as he knew Mrs. Anderson was senile.

"You know what? Who cares? I want to see Scott get chased." Tommy says.

"HELP ME!" Everyone heard Scott scream and ran outside, seeing Mrs. Anderson chasing Scott with a broom,Tommy taking his phone out and starting to film it.

"You put that online, you know he'll set your eyebrows on fire!" Trent says.

"Nah, I'm going to post it online for his bday." Tommy says.

Carly gripped the side of the table and nearly doubled over in pain, Johnny helping her sit down as Scott jumped the fence and ran inside, waking Clint up, having seen the distressed look on Carly's face.

"Aw, damn it Scott! What now?!" Clint says.

"Tiny doubled over in pain!" Scott yells, Clint waking up completely and running outside with Scott.

"False alarm, boys." Carly says, lightly rubbing her stomach as a now awake Sachi kicked.

"Oh thank god. Don't want her to be born too early tiny." Scott says.

"Me either… so how'd you end up in Mrs. Anderson's yard?" Carly says.

"I thought it was your yard." Scott says.

"Halloween brings out the craziness in us." Carly says, Scott resting his hand on Carly's stomach and flinching slightly as Sachi's kicking hurt his hand a bit.

"I think she could be a runner when she gets older." Scott says.

"She might be. She might also get into martial arts, that's what Tommy said yesterday." Carly says before looking at Clint. "Have you and Ash talked about kids, Clint?" She asks.

"Yeah we have. After New Year Eve, we're going to start trying. I guess you can say we just one more New Year where we all get piss drunk as Scott's farm." Clint says.

"Something tells me Sachi might be born at that party." Tommy says, Jake lightly slapping him upside the head.

"She better not or she will have 15 very drunk people at her birth." Jake says.

"Which means some of us have to try to stay sober." Johnny says, him and Carly kissing as Scott, being a bit bored, snuck up on Diamond and threw her into the pool.

"Scott!" Diamond snaps, Lex grabbing onto Scott.

"Help me tiny!" Scott yells.

"Scott, I'm nearly 7 months pregnant, you want me getting tossed in the pool?!" Carly says. Lex picking Scott up and throwing him into the pool.

"Lex!" Scott yells.

"Better you than tiny and baby Sachi!" Lex says, Scott wiping a bit of his makeup onto his hand.

Carly and Johnny went back into the house, sitting down on the couch.

"Watching those two, it's like watching children play rough with each other." Carly says, Johnny's left arm around her shoulders and his right hand on her stomach as Sachi settled back into sleep.


End file.
